Sailor Storm: The Awakening
by Dark-Fox-GT
Summary: The awakening and life of the present day Sailor Storm before Kyle encountered the Sailor Senshi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All characters of the series "Sailor Moon", except for Sailor Storm and all other original characters, are under copyright protection of Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

The cool night air of the city was reinforced by both the cloudless moon-filled sky and the quiet sounds of late night traffic. It was 1:00 in the morning of a Saturday in the Jacksonville downtown area when a certain individual was perched on the side of a hospital near the rooftop. The girl, who was wearing an odd sailor-style ice-skater uniform, was none other than Sailor Storm. Her uniform consisted of a white form-fitting bodysuit with a black sailor-style collar with two white stripes and a blue stripe between them, a large blue bow in the front with her crystal perched in the middle, a large black bow on the back of her waist with two sheer trails, and a black ruffled skirt ending somewhat higher than mid-thigh. She also was wearing white gloves that went 2" past her wrists, black boots with flat soles and ending just below her calf muscle, and a silver tiara with a blue gem in the middle and a white and silver eight-armed star encrusted on the gem. She was a symbol of hope for most of the population of the city, while being a nuisance to the police, and a downright threat to criminals of the city's underground. At this point, she was simply keeping watch of the night since she had no worry of waking up early on a Saturday. Any girl would give up almost anything to be her for just even a moment. However, what they didn't know is how many dangerous and eye-awakening situations Storm has come across ever since she first started. Ever since she was first awakened, her whole life began turning upside-down with no way to stop or control it. And that is where this story begins...

* * *

**SAILOR STORM: The Awakening**

**Chapter 1**

_Jacksonville, 3 months earlier..._

The bells have rung to signal the end of the last class in First Coast High School. The students started filing out to both the parking lot and the school bus zone. A group of boys who managed to skip the last two classes were hanging out at the entrance of the parking lot while smoking cigarettes. The security personnel told them countless times to not smoke on school property, but the boys had connections with growing crime syndicate of the city that the school's security was forced to back off. They always took enjoyment in torturing other students who were even remotely nicer to everyone than they were. They were already tripping freshmen to seniors as they walked by to their cars or to the buses that were being loaded up in the lot when one junior was walking up. It was the one kid that they wanted to see broke down more than anything else in their little world; Kyle Rayden. He walked right past them when one them shoved him forward.

"Hey, Rayden. Long time, no smashing," that bully said.

"Yeah, good one, Butch," another bully said.

"Yeah, Butch. That was really good. How long did it take you come up with that one," Kyle replied sarcastically before turning around and continuing on.

"Where the hell d'you think you goin', you little shit," the second bully snarled as he kicked Kyle to the ground.

Kyle hit the ground pretty hard with the assistance of that kick. He scraped his hands on the concrete, but his face never touched the ground. While the group of four were laughing at him and before they could make a move again, Kyle quickly got up on his feet and turned to face them, throwing his bag to the ground.

"Oh you want more, pretty boy? We got plenty," Butch taunted.

"Actually, I was wondering if those steroids not only shrunk your balls, but also shrunk your brains," Kyle shot back. "Oh wait, that's right. You weren't born with any."

Butch charged forward to attack, but Kyle ducked low to the ground and dug his fist into Butch's gut. As Butch doubled over, the other three boys rushed in. Kyle began defending himself and going offensive as much as he could while trying to stay out of there grasp. He managed to hurt two knees, bruise some ribs, and scored a black eye before two of the boys managed to knock the wind out of him and grabbed his arms to hold him up. At that point, he was at their mercy. Butch and the second bully took turns punching him either in the face or in the stomach. He never realized that a black cat had been staring at him for the entire fight.

* * *

He was in a subdivision next to the high school behind someone's house. He knew that he was a black cat named Zeus who could talk and was intelligent. However, the only things he knew were that, and a phrase that was given to him. The phrase was this: "To find the sailor warrior you seek, you must look for a person who has stars shooting out of their head." It wasn't much to go on, but he figured that it was better than nothing. It was at that moment that he saw that he was near a high school, so he decided to check things out there. At that point, he realized that may very well find the girl he was looking for. What he didn't realize was that the phrase did not clearly mention the person being a girl. As he was heading to the school, he was only moments away from seeing something that he somehow felt was not supposed to happen.

He managed to reach the school in time to witness a fight breaking out between a group of four boys against one smaller boy, who wasn't going to let them beat him up without them paying for it. He saw that the boy managed to get in some pretty good hits while trying to dodge incoming blows, but the group managed to overwhelm him and started beating him without interruption. Zeus was thinking of leaving, but something was peculiar about the one boy that made Zeus stay there. It was then that he saw an odd blue glow coming out of his eyes that grew a bit brighter every time he was hit. He now decided that he was not going anywhere.

* * *

Kyle was starting to pass out with each blow until he started feeling a wave after wave of some kind of energy burst spreading throughout his body. The pain was numbing to the point where he couldn't feel it anymore. It was at that time he made his counterattack by kicking Butch in the groin. Butch immediately doubled over while the second guy was coming in. Kyle managed to push to his right at the perfect time to cause the guy on his left to get hammered instead. The shock caused the bully to release Kyle's left arm, who immediately used it to jab the other holder in the face twice. As soon as he got his arm back, Kyle immediately ducked under another punch and slammed a fist into the groin of the guy in front of him. In no time flat, Kyle was back on the offensive with a renewed vigor and ferocity. His attacks now were making him look like he was holding back before. He was now starting to show knowledge in street fighting martial arts, which was catching the group off guard. Finally, Butch finally grabbed Kyle's right arm and fold it behind him. It caused two things to happen. First, it caused Kyle to scream out in pain. And secondly, it caused a blue symbol of two lightning bolts crossed in an "X" followed by a blue eight-armed star of energy to flash on his forehead. It was that flash that caused Zeus's blood to run cold, as well as his memory starting to flood in. He was quickly knocked out of his reverie as several cops had shown up to break up the fight. Zeus left as the cops were questioning both Kyle and group of bullies trying to find out the truth, but not before he found out where Kyle lived.

* * *

Zeus made his way to a pay phone at a gas station that still had a phone book attached to it to clarify Kyle's full name and address. As he was making his way to the boy's house, he kept going over and over in his head how this could be possible. His thoughts were becoming so strong that he was now voicing them.

"I just can't believe what I saw. This is impossible. I was supposed to find a BOY to be the sailor warrior I've been chosen to protect? This is stupid. It was supposed to be a girl, NOT a boy. A girl. It even feels right that a girl should be a sailor warrior, and not a boy. But why do I even feel that way if I can't even remember it," Zeus thought out loud.

Zeus was managing to stay out of ear shot as he was still making his way west from the school to Kyle's home.

"Maybe this was a fluke. Maybe I just imagined it. After all, the phrase I remember said nothing about that first symbol I saw, but now that I think about it, it didn't say anything about me looking for a girl. Dammit, I'm so confused here."

Zeus suddenly stopped when an idea popped in his head.

"Wait. I must have imagined it. It makes sense. Since I just woke up after all, I may have hallucinated it. I might just have to keep looking then-"

"You did not hallucinate, advisor," a voice right behind him said.

Zeus turned around to see an apparition of a certain figure he remembers all too well.

"Sailor Pluto," Zeus said. "What do you mean I wasn't hallucinating? That was a boy."

"I see not all of your memories have restored yet. I will help you remember them."

Before Zeus could protest, Sailor Pluto took her Garnet Orb and touched the dull yellow crescent moon crest on Zeus's forehead. His remaining memories had then made themselves known to Zeus, and he remembered everything he needed to do in a flash. He also double-checked his full memory to make sure that it was not tampered with at all, and was satisfied that it wasn't.

"Wait a minute. Which Pluto are you," Zeus asked, wary that he might be talking to the wrong one.

"I'm from the Crystal Earth time line. I made myself unable to be tracked by the current Sailor Pluto, but I cannot keep this up forever," Sailor Pluto answered.

"I understand. So you were the one who brought me here from the past."

"Yes, I am."

"Well, I still don't understand why it has to be this Kyle Rayden. Why him?"

"Because he's instrumental to our new future, our better future. Which reminds me, do not tell him anything about the future until the appropriate time."

"When will I know?"

"Trust me. You will know when the time comes."

"Wait, you said 'Crystal Earth' before. Don't you mean 'Crystal Tokyo'?"

"I'm afraid you will have to wait for the answer on that one. As of now, I cannot help you anymore. You are now on your own, Zeus. Take Kyle Rayden as your charge, train him, advise him, and befriend him. His life is about to change forever, and he must be guided through these changes gently. I wish you the best of luck, Zeus. Godspeed."

The phantom apparition of the future Sailor Pluto vanished into thin air as the sounds of the surrounding area had returned. Had Pluto stopped time around them? It quickly became useless for Zeus to answer that question when he fully realized that Kyle was the person he was charged to protect. He now knew what he was going to give him, and what it will turn him into. Zeus had to hurry to Kyle's home before he was finished with the police. Not only did he have to think of a way to break the news to Kyle, he had to make certain adjustments to the boy's new power before he gave it to him. He couldn't make the changes while he was moving, so he had to make a run for it to the house. It was now a race to see if Zeus could get there in time to make the adjustments before Kyle walked in the door. With that thought, Zeus pushed his limits on running. He was not going to fail his task.

* * *

**A/N: **This is the first chapter of a short story. Hopefully I can get it work out without contradicting the main storyline. That tends to happen with fresh ideas. Anyway, I'll keep up on this and the main story to help me get back into writing. Later.


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer:** All characters of the series "Sailor Moon", except for Sailor Storm and all other original characters, are under copyright protection of Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

**SAILOR STORM: The Awakening**

**Chapter 2**

After approximately 30 minutes of answering questions, Kyle was finally allowed to leave the school premises. He took his time in retrieving his stuff that he dropped before the fight commenced. As he was making his way to his car, he gave it a look-over to check if any damage has been done to it. The 1994 Chevy Camaro was bought by his father as a gift to Kyle for getting his unrestricted driver's license. Kyle was immediately told back then that his father's first car was a previously-wrecked truck, and the Camaro would be easy on the insurance, despite the fact it was a Z-28. Satisfied that the car was in the same condition he left it in that morning, Kyle opened the door, got in, started the car, and left the parking lot. He noticed that he was still feeling the effects of adrenaline in his blood, and it was causing his driving to be affected. He forced himself to pull over and take a few minutes to calm down and breathe. After about seven minutes of waiting, Kyle got back onto the road. At that point, he wanted nothing else to happen, and he wanted to just go home. Little did he know what would be waiting for him when he got there.

* * *

Zeus was almost to the point of collapsing when he finally made it to the home of Kyle Rayden's parents. Being that it was a typical, yet well-sized, two-story home, Zeus made the assumption that Kyle would have a room on the second floor. Not wasting any time, he quickly climbed the side of the house and checked the first window he came to on the front side. The room had a queen-sized bed, a computer on a desk in the corner, dirty clothes piled next to a dresser, and clean clothes folded on one end of the bed. It also had a bookshelf, a door leading to a private bathroom, and a normal style closet. This had to be the right room. Zeus concentrated his power to open the window. When it opened effortlessly, Zeus jumped inside onto the bed and opened his senses. He knew Kyle's mother was home and was downstairs doing some work in the kitchen. Since he only saw one vehicle in the driveway, Kyle's father was most likely not home. He looked at the clock on the night stand and saw that it took him nearly 35 minutes to get here since he witnessed Kyle's fight. Starting to feel desperate, Zeus sat on the bed, closed his eyes, and concentrated on finding the transformation device that Kyle would be using. Once he found it and momentarily wondered why it was not what he expected it to be, he delved into the workings of the device's magic. He first started seeing the types of powers Kyle would be using, followed by his uniform's appearance. Zeus hoped that Kyle would be a bit open-minded about this once he saw what the uniform looked like. Afterwards, he found the name of the sailor warrior Kyle was about to become, but he was running out of time. Finally, he found what he was looking for, and he started making the changes as fast as he can. The first change was to have Kyle transform into a girl as the first step of the transformation, leaving the rest of the steps alone. After digging deeper to find the de-transformation sequence, he made the addition of Kyle transforming back into his male form as one of the last steps in the process. After going over the changes he made, he locked the changes into the device and hoped that they would work flawlessly. Zeus returned to consciousness the moment he heard a car pull up to the garage. Since the garage was sitting on the right side of the house, sticking out to the front yard, and opened up from the side, Zeus saw a blue Camaro with Kyle stepping out of it. Zeus took a few moments to compose himself and patiently wait for his new charge. This was going to be interesting to say the least.

* * *

Kyle opened the front door of his home and walked in feeling exhausted by the whole ordeal. He was greeted by his mother, Sharon Rayden, who shouted "Hey, Kyle. How was school?" from the kitchen.

"It was lousy, as usual. I don't want to talk about it," Kyle replied.

Sharon, despite being in the kitchen, was able to pick up on Kyle's tone of voice.

"What happened this time? Did you get in another fight?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it, Mom. It wasn't my fault anyway."

"I never said it was, but that's no reason to talk to me like that," Sharon replied stepping into sight.

"Kyle, you look really hurt this time. How bad did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine. It doesn't matter anyway. Cops showed up and arrested them. Right now, I just want to sleep this off."

"...Okay, Kyle. I'll let you know when dinner's ready."

Kyle just nodded his head as he slowly made his way up the stairs. He finally reached his room where his door was closed. His mother must have had company over as the bathroom, guest bedroom, and his mother's craft room were also closed up. Thinking nothing of it, he opened his door, walked in while closing the door behind him, sat his stuff down, and was about to make his way to the bed when he spotted Zeus waiting for him.

"What the? How did a cat get in my room," Kyle asked himself.

"Hello. My name is Zeus. It's nice to meet you, Kyle," Zeus said.

Kyle let out a short scream as his brain jumped a gear and jumped back into a dresser, causing a couple of stuff sitting on it to fall off. The noise easily made its way downstairs.

"Kyle, are you okay? What was that noise," Sharon asked from the kitchen.

Kyle quickly came up with an answer to the noise he caused now that he was fully awake again.

"I'm fine, Mom. I'm sorry about the noise. I just stubbed my toe," Kyle replied after opening the door.

"Okay. Please be careful next time."

Kyle closed the door again and looked back at the weird talking cat that was sitting upright on his bed. He noticed both the crescent moon and the eyes. Zeus took this opportunity to quickly create a sound-muffling field around the room so there conversation couldn't be heard.

"Alright. What do you want," Kyle asked.

"I'm here because I believe you are the very person I'm looking for. You are The Chosen One some might say."

"The Chosen One? Of what, being completely insane because I'm talking to a cat who just so happens to be talking to me? Now tell me what you're doing here before I throw you out the window."

"I saw you in that fight earlier today. I just so happened to see something that confirmed the fact that you're the one I've been looking for all this time."

"Okay. Then tell me, cat. Who am I?"

Zeus's crescent moon glowed a bright yellow while he did a double back flip. The apex of the flip had a surge of power that materialized into a blue eight-armed star shaped crystal. When looking at from the side, it had a four-point diamond shape. It was two inches wide, and three quarters of an inch thick. The crystal had a silver trim around it and was attached to a silver necklace. Kyle was just flat amazed at this sight. Zeus grabbed the crystal in his mouth and threw it towards him. The crystal happened to land in his hands that Kyle threw up by instinct. Without even realizing it, the chain managed to undo itself, wrap around Kyle's neck, and fasten itself back again. The necklace then shortened it's length to wear the crystal was now resting at the center of Kyle's chest.

"Ohh kay. What's this supposed to do?"

"That is your star crystal. That is your source of power and what you need to use to transform into the devil hunting warrior of lightning and time, Sailor Storm. To transform, I want you to say 'Lightning Star Power'."

Zeus was starting to sweat as this was the moment he would know if the changes he made have worked. He started to say "Please work" in his head and kept on repeating while looking at Kyle and maintaining a neutral expression.

"Lightning Star Power? What do you... huh?"

"Here we go," Zeus thought.

Kyle never got to finish what he was saying when his entire body started glowing. He felt pure energy pass through his body, making him feel completely and utterly relaxed. The energy also did something else to his body before a set of special clothes enveloped him in certain areas. It seemed like it lasted for almost a minute, when it actually lasted five seconds. When the process was over, Kyle woke up from his dream state only to realize that his body felt way too different and was tingling like crazy, the clothes he was wearing felt weird as well, and that he was a good deal shorter. When he looked down to see what happened, his entire body felt like he had liquid nitrogen for blood. He was now a "she." Kyle then let out her first girlish scream, and saying it was loud would be like saying a full-sized aircraft carrier is a regular-sized baby's bath toy.

Zeus barely had time to cover his ears, though it stopped them from ringing. When he looked at her again, he was taken back at how beautiful she turned out to be. However, the look on her face told him that she was pretty pissed off as well.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME," Kyle yelled, amazed her Mom didn't hear anything that was going on.

"I'm sorry, Kyle, but you should know that these powers have a price to pay. It turns out that not only do you now have the responsibility to protect the world from evil, but you will have to do it as a girl. Now take my advice and relax. To tell you the truth, you don't look bad at all. Take a look in that mirror over there and see for yourself."

Kyle, now Sailor Storm, turned to look at the tall mirror that materialized in her room. She was now 5' 5", her hair grew into a ponytail starting from the top-back-center of her head going down to her back's center, and her body looked as much curvaceous as possible while being well proportionate. Her sailor uniform consisted of a white leotard designed to hug her body with a black collar with two white stripes and a blue stripe between them, a large blue bow in the front with her crystal perched on the knot, a large black bow on the back of her waist with two sheer trails, and a black ruffled skirt ending somewhat higher than mid-thigh. She also was wearing white gloves that went 2 inches past her wrists, black boots with flat soles and ending just below her calf muscle, and silver tiara with a blue gem in the middle and a white and silver eight-armed star encrusted on the gem.

Zeus happened to note that the other symbol he saw before was nowhere present on her uniform. He was a bit curious as to why it wasn't there, but he decided to put if off until later.

"Hmm... Maybe this might not be that bad, but you could've told me beforehand," Sailor Storm said in calmer, yet still firm tone

"If I did tell you, Sailor Storm, you would never go through with this. Besides, as Sailor Storm no one will recognize you. You're emitting a protective field that prevents people from figuring out who you are," Zeus replied.

"I think that was already solved when I turned into a girl. When I de-transform, will I still be a girl or what?

"No, you'll turn back into a guy automatically. I've taken precautions."

"I hope so. So how do I de-transform anyway?"

"Just focus on returning to normal."

Sailor Storm did as Zeus told her to do and focused on de-transforming. Next thing she knew, she felt the power fade away as fast as it arrived, and felt her body shift again. Kyle knew that it worked as he felt his chest being flat like it was supposed to be, and the tingling had stopped. Zeus let out his breath that he was holding in during that current event. Kyle was in awe at his newly-found ability, and was wanting to test it out. Zeus was about to say something when Kyle transformed again. Before Zeus could do anything, Storm climbed out the window and jumped to the ground. She instantly realized that she barely felt the impact of the ground. While looking at her window and taking this in, she started to realize that her body was more stronger, flexible, and agile than ever before. Zeus was at the window wanting to yell at her to come back, but couldn't in fear of getting noticed. The sound-proofing field he put up was shattered when Storm jumped through the window. To his horror, Storm then took off towards the city by jumping the roofs of houses. Zeus, not knowing what to do to stop her, decided to at least go after her by jumping out the window himself. He realized that his stamina vastly increased now that Storm was awakened. He only hoped that it was more than enough to reach Storm before she got into any trouble.

* * *

Storm was jumping roofs at a fast enough pace that she actually made to the main portion of the city in a matter of minutes. Once she landed on the roof of a twenty-story building, she decided to stop and look around. Despite being a girl, this was the coolest moment of her life. She then started wondering what powers she had, and the first thing on her list was the unceasing tingling her body was feeling. It was enough to drive her nuts, causing her to focus in attempt to stop it. Almost immediately, the tingling sensation had ceased. As far as the other powers go however, Zeus never got the chance to tell her on how to use them. Storm then thought about the look on Zeus's face the moment before she took off. She saw what looked like fear in his eyes, and was deciding to head back when she heard keys trying to unlock the roof access door behind her. Startled and desperate to get out of sight, she jumped off the roof down into the back alley behind the building. It was the first mistake she ever made as Sailor Storm, and it was one she would never really forget. The moment she touched down, a hand came down on her mouth and a knife made its presence on her throat. This was also the first time Storm, even as Kyle, ever felt utter fear and froze in place.

"Well, what do we have hear? Looks like one hot little number just dropped in my lap here," the thug behind her said.

Two other men had appeared from the shadows in front of her. Storm was now actually sweating.

"A girl dressed like that is asking for trouble," the second man said.

"Trouble? I think she's looking for a little fun if you ask me," the third man said.

"And there just so happens to be three guys here looking for a good time. And you're going to give it to us, girl," the first man said.

Storm started processing what was said and came to the realization that they were about to rape her. Panicking, she stomped her foot down onto the first man's foot. It was enough for him to release her as she stumbled forward in an attempt to escape. The second man made a move to grab her as she punched him in the face. The third man managed to get his foot under her to trip her. She didn't fall, but she was starting to stumble when the first man caught up with her and threw her into a wall. She hit the back of her head on the wall during the impact, causing her to be stunned completely. The second and third men held her down to the ground while the first brandished his knife.

"You little bitch. You like things rough, don't you? I was going to be gentle with you at first, but none of us are going to hold back," the first man said.

Storm was regaining her senses when her eyes focused on the knife. The first man grabbed the bow on her chest and pulled her up by it, preparing to take his knife to cut her uniform open and expose her. Before he did, Storm in her panicked state called for whatever power she had to hopefully stop this. With the knife inches from its target, Sailor Storm's entire body exploded in lightning. The shock and force were more than enough to throw all three men off of her and into the walls of the surrounding buildings, knocking them out cold. Storm slowly sat up and curled up, visibly shaking like a leaf. It was at this point Zeus makes his appearance.

"God, Storm. You're lucky I found you in one piece. What the hell were you thinking running off like that? This isn't a game. You could have been killed, or worse," Zeus exclaimed furiously.

"I... I'm sorry," Storm barely managed to say.

Zeus was about to yell again, but decided not to as this was a delicate situation. This was the first time Kyle has ever done something like this, and it was an honest mistake, despite the consequences that would have happened if Storm had not defended herself like that. He managed to arrive just as the three men started holding her down, and was about to strike the first man from behind when Storm stopped them at the last second. Given the situation, she did well for not being trained.

"Look, Storm. We all make mistakes. It's a way of life, but this mistake had nearly cost you something that you would never get back. Please think about this incident well in the future, and please don't do this again, ok?"

"Okay," Storm replied, still shivering.

"Storm, it's okay. They aren't going to hurt you anymore. Just breathe."

Storm nodded her head, and started to take deep breaths to calm her nerves. Mental images were popping in her head showing things that could, and probably would, have happened to her had she done nothing. With each breath she took, they came less and less. After a couple of minutes, Storm stood up and was no longer shaking.

"Okay, Storm. Let's see if we can't go somewhere quiet to try out your powers," Zeus said.

"Sounds good to me, Zeus," Storm said in a calmer tone.

Zeus then jumped onto Storm's right shoulder and directed her to jump up to the nearest roof. As she landed on the roof, the two of them headed off to private location for training.

* * *

**A/N: **Took me long enough to submit anything, huh? The next chapter is pretty much a training chapter that I'll submit before I start with the rest of this story. It should help with events happening in the main storyline, whenever I can get back to it. That's about it for now. I hope all of my readers aren't totally disappointed in me for not keeping my promises. Hope things go well for you all. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All characters of the series "Sailor Moon", except for Sailor Storm and all other original characters, are under copyright protection of Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

**SAILOR STORM: The Awakening**

**Chapter 3**

In the middle of a sunny afternoon, a figure dressed in white and black was jumping the rooftops of homes through suburban neighborhoods while making their way to a suitable location in the northwestern rural part of the city. The person was a teenage girl, named Sailor Storm, trying to find an opening that was out of sight while carrying Zeus on her right shoulder. After a few minutes of heading in the general direction of her home, Zeus spotted the major power lines that were running west from the plant to the right of them. Knowing that the area was open, closed off, and mostly surrounded by trees, he knew it was the ideal place to train Storm with her powers.

"Storm, I found us a location. Do you see the power lines to the right of you," Zeus asked her.

Storm looked to her right and spotted the power lines.

"Yeah, I do. Is that where you want me to go," Storm replied and asked her guardian.

"That's it. It should be well isolated for us."

"Okay, I'm heading towards it."

Storm landed on a roof before making her course correction towards the power lines. At this point, she was hoping that she wasn't ruining the roofs of these homes, as well as hoping that she was not being heard. With the neighborhoods becoming more and more rural, the houses were becoming more and more far apart, which was causing her to keep an eye on where she was wanting to land. She may have had to make a few landings in yards, but she managed to stay out of sight. When she made it to the power lines, she noted that she was at least a mile and a half from the highway and the surrounding trees were providing perfect cover from private properties. Having assessed the area, Zeus jumped off Storm's shoulder to begin her training. He walked several feet in front of her before turning around, seeing her staring at the power line poles with a distant look in her eyes.

"Storm, what is it," Zeus asked.

At first, he didn't get an answer nor a reaction from her, so he decided to try again.

"Storm?"

"It's just... I've looked at these things ever since I was a child. They've always been something that would just catch my attention. I never knew why I did it though. You think it may have something to do with who I am," Storm asked without taking her eyes off the poles until her last sentence.

"I don't know, Kyle. There are things in this world that nobody, not even me, have the answers to. Did you want to try and find a different location."

Storm looked at him, then to the poles, then back to Zeus again.

"No, Zeus. This is fine."

"Very well then. Let's get started."

Zeus started opening his magic senses to Sailor Storm in front of him to keep track of her progress. One of the first things he had noticed would have to be the first thing to address.

"Okay, Storm. First off, you are known as a Sailor Element. Your element is lightning. I'm pretty sure that if you kept up with your history, you would know that ancient civilizations used to believe in five elements: earth, fire, water, air, and the spirit of life itself. Depending on the civilization, lightning was considered to be a part of air, though in this day and age, I'm not so sure what it's a part of. But that doesn't change the fact that lightning is its own entity. With your powers, you have the ability to harness lightning for your own purposes. In actuality, you don't even have to require a thunderstorm to be around. Your body actually creates lightning from within you. Therefore, you have a potentially limitless supply of lightning and electricity. Your body is essentially a power generator, unlike the sorcerers you've read about who have to summon lightning from the sky. That's not to say that you should ignore the lightning from the atmosphere when you have a chance to use it. Are you with me so far," Zeus explained.

"Somewhat. I'm trying to summarize everything you said. Are you saying that I can create as much lightning as I want," Storm asked.

"Almost. You can try, but you run the risk of exhausting yourself, leaving you vulnerable to any attack. You need to strategically use your powers. Surgical strikes on your targets would deal great damage to them while leaving innocents out of harm's way. With great power, an equal amount of responsibility comes with it. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Yes, Zeus. I understand."

"Good. Now like I said before, your body is a lightning generator all by itself, which brings me to one of the most important powers you have. When you first transformed, were there any kind of sensations that you felt throughout your whole body?"

"Yeah, actually. My body was tingling all over like it does when a limb goes to sleep."

"That sensation was your self-defense power. In any event an enemy attempts to grab you, your body sends shocks of lightning that grow in intensity until either the enemy forces themself to let go, or you force them off. I'm afraid that tingling sensation is a drawback to that power that you will have to live with. Try to put it in the back of your mind. Right now, I want you to bring it back. Just 'will' your defenses back on with your mind."

Storm did as instructed. She had to wait a couple of minutes until the tingling sensation returned. She forced herself not to turn it off again, and to put the feeling in the back of her mind instead. When she stopped focusing on it, she could feel that it was not as intense as before to allow her to concentrate on other matters. As soon as she started becoming comfortable with it, she nodded to Zeus.

"Very good. That actually was the hardest part of your training. Next thing we will work on will be your basic lightning attack. It will serve as the base to more powerful attacks later on should you need them. First off, we'll need something to aim at."

Zeus looked around for a bit until his eyes came across a dead tree at the edge of the clearing.

"Do you see that dead tree right over there? The one that with no leaves and missing its top section?"

Storm looked in the direction that Zeus had mentioned and saw the tree that was a good two-hundred feet from them after a moment.

"Yes, I see it."

"Okay. I want you to focus on it enough to where you won't be easily distracted. Just focus on it for a bit."

Zeus waited a couple of seconds before suddenly jumping onto her head. Storm immediately lost her attention to the tree.

"Hey, get off."

"You see how easily distracted you were?"

"I thought you were going to teach me my powers."

"Your powers won't be of any use to us if you get easily distracted in battle. Remember that well, Storm. Now try again."

Storm was looking at Zeus after he jumped off with a sour look on her face before returning her gaze to the tree. Zeus waited for a moment before making a sound similar to a semi-truck's air horn. Needless to say, Storm was distracted again, but she forced herself not to yell at Zeus again. This happened for a good ten minutes with Zeus making different distractions at different times. However, Storm became more and more ignorant of the distractions enough to where she no longer flinched. Once Zeus had noticed that, he stopped his actions.

"Okay, Storm. That's good enough. I don't need you to be completely ignorant of your surroundings. This was to condition you to stop flinching. We'll work a little more on this later. Now, I think it's time to fry that tree. Don't you think so?"

Storm quickly looked at Zeus before returning her gaze to the tree.

"Yeah, I think it is."

"Good. Your first attack is called 'Lightning Storm.' All you have to do is feel for the power within the core of your spirit, and call out the attack phrase. Your body will already know how to commence the attack, so just go with the flow. The hand that you use the most will be the hand that commences the attack. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay. At anytime."

The moment the attack name was in her brain, the power within her made itself known. It was already waiting to be released by Storm. She took a couple of seconds to get used to the feeling before commencing her attack.

"Lightning Storm!"

Her body almost moved by itself with her right foot stepping forward. Her right arm raised itself and pulled back as if about to punch something, her hand opened like it was holding a softball. Bluish-white lightning started arcing all over her hand as an orb of electricity quickly formed in her palm. A split-second later, her arm shot forward to extend all the way out. The moment her hand stopped moving, four bolts of lightning shot out of her palm towards the tree. The movements Storm made lasted for one second while the travel time of the lightning was instantaneous. The lightning bolts shot right through the center of tree before dissipating. Storm was in total awe at the accomplishment she had just made that she was only able to whisper "wow" to herself. Zeus sat there with a proud look on his face.

"Congratulations, Sailor Storm. You just learned how to attack with lightning. Now, we'll get into the physical weapons that you have. The first thing I want you to learn how to use is your twin sidearms," Zeus said.

"Guns? What do I need those for," Storm asked.

"You never really know when you might need them. You might not ever use them, but it's better to have them and not need them, than need them and not have them."

"Okay. I see your point."

"Now put your right arm to your side, and have your hand in a motion like you are grabbing a gun out of a holster on your right thigh."

Storm did as she was instructed, and her hand had wrapped around the handle of a medium-size, chrome-silver and black gun, which she pulled up to her inspection.

"This is a laser blaster that is capable of both single and automatic fire. They have different levels of intensity ranging from lethal to being an electrical stun gun, similar to a taser. Only you can be able to use them since they require your power for operation, and you won't be hindered by their weight when they are in storage, where they are technically non-existent."

"They kind of look like MP5s without the clip or the shoulder stock, and with a bigger barrel."

"This thing doesn't require ammunition at all. It seems you have a good knowledge about weapons then."

"Just enough to respect them. I'm not really comfortable with guns right now. I made one mistake that will never happen again."

"What happened?"

Storm had a somewhat scared look in her face as she looked away from Zeus, her arm dropping to her side and the gun pointing down.

"A few years ago, I accidentally got a hold of a revolver that was armed, and cocked it. It was also one of those guns that once you cock it, you cannot un-cock it in any way other than by squeezing the trigger. Luckily, I managed to hand the gun to my father, and he took care of it by shooting the gun in the back yard. Ever since then, he never looked at me the same he did before."

Zeus looked at Storm with an apologetic look on his face. He could see where she was coming from.

"Kyle, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's alright, Zeus. I'm pretty sure that I won't screw up if the time comes to use this thing. Now how do I put it back?"

"The same way that you grabbed it, only just let it go."

Storm place the gun next to her thigh and released her grip, causing the gun to suddenly disappear. She couldn't physically feel the gun at all, but somehow knew that it was still there.

"Next up is your sword. You'll find it on your back with the handle right behind your head."

Storm made a grabbing motion behind her head, felt a handle, and pulled out a double-etched ninja sword with ease.

"This your lightning sword. It's use is pretty much self-explanatory. You won't have to remember about sword-handling techniques as they will come back to you soon."

"So I don't have to worry about heading to a school then," Storm asked while inspecting the sword in her hands.

"No, you shouldn't have to. The magic in Sailor Storm's body will remember the techniques for you, and they will pretty soon have you know how to handle any sword professionally while you are not transformed," Zeus explained.

Storm nodded her acknowledgment as she carefully placed the sword back to its "storage" position.

"This next weapon is going to be a little tricky to use. It's actually more of an attack than a weapon, because you can only use it by calling out its attack phrase."

"What's the attack phrase?"

"It's 'Star Tiara Glaive.' It turns your tiara into a bladed weapon very similar to a throwing star, only it will be bigger than your hand and will be capable of making turns. You won't have to worry about attempting to retrieve it, as it will always return to you no matter what. Now try it on that dead tree again."

"Okay."

Storm turned to the tree once more and set her sights on the hole from her last attack. She somehow knew that her body would know what to do while commencing her attack, so she decided to trust it again.

"Star Tiara Glaive!"

In the midst of her saying the phrase, Storm grabbed the tiara and pulled it off, the tiara's headbands disappear except for the center, and seven arms fold out in a counter-clockwise rotation. She held it in her right hand with the jewel in her palm and her fingers in between the arms. The moment she yelled 'Glaive,' she threw it like a disc. In the instant it left her hand, the jewel glowed white while four-inch long energy blades extended out of the arms. The glaive traveled at a high rate of speed and reached the tree in less than two seconds, cutting it completely in half on contact. The glaive then disappeared and re-materialized into Storm's tiara, and was back on her head the same instant.

"Nice,"Storm said to herself.

"Okay, Storm. There is one more thing I need to teach you. It's important that you listen to me."

Storm nodded her acknowledgment.

"Your other important ability is called 'Time Control,' or 'Time Manipulation' if you prefer. It allows you to effectively control the flow of time enough to where you can move faster than anything else on this planet. There are two ways of doing it. One way is slowing down time on everything except yourself so you can move faster, as well as make hard decisions in much less time than normal. However, this could potentially damage the space-time continuum if used too much in this way. The other way that I suggest is to speed up time around your body alone. That way, you can achieve the same effects with much less damage and risk. You should be able to control it with your mind as well, so you won't have to worry about saying anything.

"I've already tested it the first way, but I will do it the way you suggested from now on."

"Good. Well then, that should do it. Remember, try not to fight your body at first when performing your attacks. Just go with the flow for now. You'll soon be able to get used to them enough to where you can perform your attacks in different ways."

"I was hoping you would say that we were done. I need to head back home soon."

"Yes, it is starting to get dark. Let's head home then."

Zeus jumped onto Storm's right shoulder as she was turning towards the southwest. As soon as Zeus was ready, Storm started running and jumped the trees. Again, she was hopping roofs to get to her destination.

"You know, I wish today was Friday," Storm said while jumping roofs.

"Why is that," Zeus had asked her.

"Because I still have to go to school tomorrow. As much as I hate it, I am glad though that I'm still a guy. I don't think I can ever live down the embarrassment of being a girl."

Zeus started to laugh.

"Well, don't worry about it. It didn't turn out that way."

Storm smiled a bit as she continued on. Seeing her home now, she was able to land on it and stop. She then carefully made her way to the open window of her room while hoping that her mother had not tried to check on her. She climbed into the window and was glad to see that the door remained closed. After she was inside, Zeus jumped back onto the bed as Storm closed the window.

"You know, Storm. You should try to learn a little bit of feminine modesty while you are Sailor Storm," Zeus mentioned.

Storm just looked back at him with a look that simply said 'I can't believe you've just said that.'

"My point is that you may be wearing a bodysuit that doubles as armor, but everyone else will think that you are trying to flash them with the way you move right now. So you will have to learn to move like a girl while in this form. It will also help to conceal your identity."

"Does this mean I have to wear heels and such?"

"Absolutely not. Just learn the subtle moves and stances, and you'll be fine. There is no dressing-the-part involved."

"Thank God. There is one other thing that I need to know. Will I have access to any of my powers as a guy?"

Zeus thought for a moment while Storm laid back on the bed.

"I think two abilities will be available to you. Your lightning defenses won't be on automatically, but you can get it to flare when you need it to. The other would be your time ability, though it would be more limited than what it is now. That reminds me that I forgot to tell you. Your time ability can only slow down or speed up time. It cannot completely stop it, nor can it reverse it. Just thought I let you know."

"Thanks," Storm said sleepily.

"By the way, are you going to change back before you go to sleep?"

Storm woke up enough to de-transform herself back to Kyle.

"God, I'm exhausted," Kyle said a moment before he fell asleep.

Zeus just looked at him with a worried look on his face, yet he smiled with the thought that he was getting Kyle to trust him. He hoped that Kyle would see him as a friend as much as an advisor. With that thought, he curled up next to him and went to sleep for the rest of that afternoon.

* * *

**A/N:** I thought I would be able to get this story out sooner, but you know how it is when you get behind in other things that take priority. This chapter was originally going to be longer, but I decided to turn that into its own chapter. I should have it up by the end of this month.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All characters of the series "Sailor Moon", except for Sailor Storm and all other original characters, are under copyright protection of Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

**SAILOR STORM: The Awakening**

**Chapter 4**

_That Friday morning..._

Kyle had shut off the engine of his blue 1994 Camaro in the parking lot of his high school. The memories of the events that Tuesday were still fresh in his mind. They were still bothering him a little, but he pushed them back in his mind before gathering his bag and entered the school grounds. He still was not sure what the purpose of the school resembling a college campus was for. First Coast High was a two story tall building complex designed to where only the classrooms, cafeteria, library, restrooms, gym, and the offices were AC-controlled. All hallways were open to the outside and were connected to a courtyard taking up half of the building's total mass. The entrance connected to the parking lot was part of a small hallway leading to the southeast corner of the courtyard. The presence of the many security guards did nothing to ease the tension of the students since Kyle fought back at his attackers that day. As a matter of fact, the moment Kyle entered the courtyard was when every eye turned to stare at him. Kyle, having gone through this before the last two days, continued onto his classroom. Chris, one of his friends, met up with him on his way to the same class. Normally, Kyle would have greeted him, but the look on Chris's face made him change what he was going to say.

"Chris, what's with that look? You look like you're staring at a ghost," Kyle said.

"With what I heard that's going to happen today, I may actually be staring at a dead man walking," Chris said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You should have just let them beat you, Kyle. And no one would have blamed you for it."

"Are you kidding me? I had enough of those guys thinking that they're crap doesn't stink, and I wanted to put an end to it. I'm tired of going to this school where a bunch of idiots think they run the place!"

Several students within earshot had gasped and ran off to their classes. Those who didn't were giving looks of death at Kyle as he walked through the school.

"Keep your voice down! You're lucky they don't kill you right now," Chris begged.

"Kill me? What the hell are you talking about? What's going on," Kyle asked.

Instead of answering immediately, Chris pulled Kyle into an unused classroom to get him away and out of sight before telling him.

"You already know that those boys you fought are part of the city's mafia, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Well their boss, the one who 'owns' this school, found out about your defiance, and demanded that you not only apologize to those you fought, but also be publicly humiliated in front of the entire school today. He also didn't care if you were the son of Bill Rayden, nor did he care whether you lived or died through this. So you see, you have to get out of here right now!"

"Calm down, man. There's no need to panic."

"What, are you crazy? You could get killed. You can't stay here-"

"CHRIS, SHUT UP! I'm not going to let these guys scare me. Now when is this supposed to take place?"

Chris was about to tell him the time when the intercom went off through the entire school.

"Attention, everyone. This is your 'friendly' owner, Larry, speaking. Now I know you all have been good at doing exactly what you are all supposed to do should any of my colleagues wish to 'talk' to you. However, there is one among you that has decided in his own selfish mind to stand up against three of them this last Tuesday. Now I demand for that person to make his presence known in the school's courtyard RIGHT NOW! Otherwise, everyone student at this school will leave this school with a broken left arm and right leg. Now none of these students deserve such a punishment for doing what they are supposed to do, but you do not show up within the next five minutes, then everything that happens from that moment on will be entirely your fault. It's 7:15 now. I suggest you hurry."

The moment the intercom stopped talking, Chris was blubbering how it should have been noon today.

"Noon, huh? Those boys must be behind schedule or something," Kyle said, while trying to keep his breathing normal despite how fast his heart was beating.

"This isn't the time to be joking around, Kyle," Chris said.

Just then, the door opened to allow Kyle's other friends inside, who were John, Adam, and Patrick. They were all looking at Kyle with fear, scared that this might be the last time they see their friend alive again.

"Kyle, we just came from the courtyard. They're all waiting for you at the clock tower," John said.

"How many did you see," Kyle asked.

"About seventeen of them."

"Did any of them carry guns?"

"No, they brought bats, chains, and stuff like that."

"Kyle, it's 7:18. We better get out there now," Patrick said.

Kyle turned around to face away from them to take a deep breath and to regain his resolve before turning back.

"Okay then. I'm going out there. For one thing, I can't look like a coward after Tuesday," Kyle said.

"We're right behind you, Kyle," John said with everyone nodding in agreement.

Kyle nodded back at them before exiting the classroom. His watch read 7:19 as he was walking to the courtyard. The students who were gathered around the courtyard nearest to that hallway started to back out of the way to give Kyle and his friends a clear entrance to the clock tower. Kyle gave Patrick his bag without looking at him while he continued towards the clock tower. He could see the one who was possibly Larry step towards the north of the courtyard, away from the tower. Kyle started walking right to him, and could clearly see the smile on his face despite the blinding morning sun to the east. There was no turning back now. As he was walking towards the man, he slowed time down around everything, including his body, enough to where he could have extra time to gather his thoughts. If there was any time that he needed to ask his advisor, Zeus, for help, now would be one of those times. Kyle managed to see Zeus out of the corner of his eye. Zeus had persisted that he accompanied Kyle to wherever he went, including school. Today was no exception. Kyle was definitely starting to feel afraid about this situation, but the moment he saw Zeus clearly had erased those feelings. He saw Zeus giving him a confident smile and nodding his head. It was enough for Kyle to recognize it as a sign of assurance that everything was going to be fine. Kyle then remembered about the crystal he had been wearing since he first became Sailor Storm. Even though he should avoid using his transformation in public like this, he knew that the star crystal and his new powers should be more than enough to handle whatever will happen now. With that thought, he released his hold on time, and walked up to the leader with a confident air around him.

"So, this is the mighty defiant. Well I must say, kid. I'm impressed. Not only for having the guts to stand up to three of my new colleagues, but also be as small as you are to give one of them a fractured eye socket. It's too bad that they aren't here for this, but to tell you the truth, I'm actually glad that they aren't. I'm going to offer you a deal, Mr. Rayden. How would you like to part of my business? You would have loads of advantages, and a spot in our city-wide operations the moment you graduate. Not to mention, the ability of being untouchable by the police and anyone else who stands up against us. Now I'm only offering you this now, and never again after. So what do you say," Larry said to Kyle while making his voice loud enough for the school to hear him.

Kyle could immediately hear several students telling him to accept the deal, while several others begged him not to. He didn't need to hear any of them as he already knew what his decision was going to be.

"I'm going to have to say no. Not to just your deal, but also to apologizing to your boys as well," Kyle answered, causing the entire student body to gasp at his further defiance.

Larry quickly developed a twitch in his eye while his smile was easily starting to falter. Nevertheless, he struggled to keep his composure.

"Well, defiant to the end. I must admit that those three were idiots, but they are still a part of my boss's property. Therefore, you must be punished for damaging his property. It's a shame though. You would have made a powerful man in this business. Goodbye, Mr. Rayden."

Larry simply backed away from Kyle, turned, and walked toward the main entrance of the school at the northeast corner of the courtyard, where his car was waiting for him. While everyone was paying attention to him, one of the hooligans holding a five-foot long, two-inch wide hollow metal pipe rushed towards Kyle, intent on beating him to an inch of his life. Kyle managed to see him coming, and had countered his attack by grabbing the pipe. The moment he grabbed it, Kyle turned around and swung the pipe up while the hooligan was still holding it. This caused the hooligan to let go in surprise, only to go flying into a brick column. He didn't get knocked out, nor did break any bones, but he certainly had all of the air knocked out of him. Kyle quickly turned back to the clock tower, and found himself doing a preparation kata automatically with the pipe as if it were a quarterstaff for a few seconds before settling into a battle-ready position. Needless to say, Larry saw this action and had lost his composure enough to where he looked shocked for a few seconds. As expected by the students, the rest of the hooligans started to charge forward before Larry told them to stay where they were. Out of a sudden respect for Kyle's defiant attitude, he decided to declare that the school was to no longer be involved in their business, at least for the next month. He then also declared that Kyle be given a stay of execution for his punishment, until he has decided to withdraw that declaration whenever he feels the time is appropriate. After making his statements, he ordered that everyone can go home for the day, before leaving himself. Very soon after, the students were celebrating and were racing back to their cars and bus loading zones to go home. Kyle breathed a sigh of relief for defusing the situation with barely any violence. He then dropped the pipe as his friends were running up to him.

"Before you guys say anything, I just don't want to explain what had happened. I just want to go home now," Kyle said when his friends were upon him.

"Sure, Kyle. Not a problem," Adam said.

"But you still kicked butt, man. That was really cool," John said excitingly.

Kyle couldn't help but smile and feel a little embarrassed. After he had grabbed his bag from Patrick, he said goodbye to his friends and headed to the student parking lot. Before he made it to the entrance, he heard another voice call out his name. Turning around, he saw Erica, a girl whom he had a crush on since 5th grade, running towards him.

"Hi, Kyle. Are you okay," Erica asked him when she reached him.

"Yeah, Erica. I'm fine. They didn't hurt me at all," Kyle answered with a slight blush.

"I'm glad. I was worried that they were going to hurt you badly, or worse."

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine, okay. Though, I'll admit I was expecting much worse."

Erica didn't bother replying in any way other than enveloping Kyle in a bear hug. Kyle was completely shocked by this and could barely move.

"Promise me this, Kyle. Promise me that you will keep yourself safe. I can't bear to see you in pain," Erica whimpered next to Kyle's chest.

"Erica...," Kyle said, being the only thing he could say at that moment.

"Please promise me, Kyle."

"Okay, Erica. I promise," Kyle said starting to return the hug.

His reply only caused Erica to squeeze even harder. The hug managed to last for a few minutes before Erica had let up. She thanked Kyle for making his promise to her before saying goodbye to him and leaving. Kyle followed her form as she ran towards the busses, before noticing that Zeus was watching him, possibly through the whole ordeal. However unbeknownst to Kyle, another person was watching him as well. That girl happened to be Kristy, one of the most popular girls in the entire school. While staying in the shadows, she glared at him with a dark smile on her face. When her current boyfriend, one of the school's linebackers, came up to her, she quickly mentioned that she was going home before he could say anything. By that time, Kyle was already leaving the parking lot. Kyle had stopped on a side road to pick up Zeus, before continuing on home.

* * *

_Later that afternoon..._

Kyle was lying on his bed reading a magazine on computer parts while Zeus was operating Kyle's computer. It was really a strange sight to see a cat not only operating a computer, but with more than enough proficiency to be a hard core enthusiast. Kyle tried to ignore the odd sight, but couldn't keep quiet after ten minutes of this.

"What the hell are you doing," Kyle asked out of annoyance.

"Boy, you don't have much patience, do you," Zeus asked back with a grin.

"Funny," Kyle replied sarcastically.

"I've just managed to hack into this Larry's computer at his place of business, and opened his schedule for today. Apparently, he made a new schedule entry for today that is set for twenty minutes from now. He has a meeting with his underlings, as well as conducting a deal for a shipment of drugs to be brought into the city."

"You hacked them? How?"

"I've always been pretty good at information gathering, whether it be through technology like this, or if I'm out in field doing it in person. Besides, it wasn't really that hard."

"So you said they're working on a deal for drugs then. Is that what their line of business happens to be?"

"I don't know, but I wouldn't put it past them, Kyle."

After learning the location of Larry's warehouse and the docks that are to be used, Zeus saved the information before he closed the connection and shut the computer off.

"In any case, I'm declaring this as your first mission. You, Sailor Storm, are to infiltrate the warehouse, break up the meeting and apprehend the leaders of the groups. These will most likely be the same guys as before this morning, but expect it to where none of them will hold back," Zeus said facing Kyle directly.

"My first mission? Well, I do hope that my powers will come in handy," Kyle said with a little hesitation.

"Most of your powers are for slaying demons, not for something like this. You must also learn to control your power as well, like I taught you three days ago. Your sword and your glaive will be fatal to these guys, while your guns have a heavy stun setting, enough to knock them out in excruciating pain. Your lightning attack and defenses will also be handy here, provided you use your attack sparingly. Mostly, it should just be melee attacks. No matter the outcome, I have confidence in you, Kyle. You know you have confidence. Since you've seen how easy it was this morning without being transformed, right now is going to be so much easier. Trust me when I say this, Kyle. You are ready for this."

Kyle looked into Zeus's eyes before he grew a smile on his face and started nodding.

"So I take it you're ready then?"

"Yes, Zeus. It's time to really get this show on the road."

"Well then, we're waiting on you. Let's not waste anymore time."

"Right. Lightning Star Power!"

A surge of electrical energy had filled the room for a time period of five seconds. The moment it had died, Sailor Storm was revealed. She was already starting to open the window when Zeus stopped her suddenly after noticing something different.

"Kyle, wait," Zeus said.

"Zeus, please call me Storm while I'm like this. I really don't want to give people the wrong idea," Storm replied back.

"Yeah, I know that, but... your hair."

"Wh..what about it?"

Storm brought her hand up at the same time asking her question when she felt a ponytail coming out of the top center of the back of her head. The ponytail was reaching down to the base of her neck while having medium body to it. Her hair on the front third of her head fell down to the sides of her face in equal lengths.

"Well, that's weird. I wonder why it hasn't happened before," Storm said.

"I don't know, but it does fit you better as Sailor Storm," Zeus said.

"Really?"

"Yes, but now's not really the time for this. We have an appointment to keep."

"With pleasure, Zeus."

As Storm prepared to launch herself out the window, Zeus latched onto her shoulder, his claws digging into the material enough to where Storm will not even feel it. With him being secured, she shot out of the window like a cannon and headed towards the warehouse while being guided by Zeus's directions.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Larry was just welcoming his guests to his warehouse and base of operations. The guests consisted of a crooked security guard who was in charge of the particular dock they were using, the dock foreman, the drug dealer, and the captain of the ship hauling the drugs. The drug dealer's bodyguard and Larry's underlings had filled out the rest. As soon as everyone was there and settled, Larry started the meeting, talking about the negotiation between all of them on getting the shipment of drugs into port, bypass Customs, and make its way into the city for distribution. The meeting was going well until a question of security had arose. Somehow, the bodyguard had found out about the high school incident that morning, and was questioning Larry's loyalty. Larry, of course, assured that he knew what he was doing, and mentioned how he had promised the school one month free from his control. However, he did lie about the protection he promised to the Rayden kid, as he had no intention of keeping that promise. To gain final assurance of trust, Larry finally mentions how he had told no one else, not even his superiors, about this meeting taking place. And that was when a certain girl had crashed through the glass on the roof.

"Howdy, boys," Storm greeted sarcastically before firing stun shots in all directions.

Twenty minutes later, several police cars surround the warehouse. The cops entered the warehouse with their weapons drawn only to find everyone suffering from heavy beatings and burns. One of cops recognize Larry as part of the city's crime syndicate and arrest him, also finding an audio cassette tape labeled "Play me" in his right jacket pocket. Soon after, the tape turned out to be an almost flawless recording of the entire meeting. Needless to say, everyone was arrested for drug trafficking. On the roof of a nearby building, Sailor Storm was watching the ordeal with a smile on her face.

"You know something, Zeus? I could get used to this," Storm said.

"Enjoy it, Storm. For this is just the beginning," Zeus replied.

* * *

**A/N:** This marks the halfway point of this story. The next chapter will jump a couple of weeks after the events in this chapter. I am working on fighting off my severe case of writer's block and procrastination right now. Hopefully, it should be much easier now after submitting this long past due chapter. Well, that should do it for now. Later.


End file.
